Dédoublement ?
by thelazyzone
Summary: Mathieu se réveille après une soirée bien arrosée en l'honneur de l'anniversaire d'Antoine. Cependant, il n'aura pas le temps de se remettre de sa gueule de bois que, déjà, les emmerdes commencent. (fanart : foxiefern [deviantart])
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, les gens !**

 **Nouvelle fanfic ! Je voulais absolument expérimenter le dédoublement de Mathieu dans le cas où ses personnalités n'existent pas réellement ni pour lui, ni pour les autres.**

 **Alors on va voir ce que ça donne, j'espère que ça vous plaira et voilà !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bien sûr.**

 _Alex : Alexis Breut_

 _Alexis : Alexis Lloyd_

* * *

Mathieu se réveilla avec un mal de tête monstrueux. Il se redressa, la main sur son crâne, le visage grimaçant. Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'il ait une gueule de bois pareil ?

Il observa alors autour de lui avec des petits yeux ; la lumière qui filtrait dans la pièce l'éblouissant un peu trop à son goût. Des inconnus et des amis, tous étalés dans la pièce, endormis sur le sol ou même dans des positions inconfortables sur le lit dans lequel il se trouvait. Des bouteilles de bière un peu partout, des cotillons, des serpentins, des bouteilles de vodka vides, bref une vaste connerie. Il regarda à sa droite et découvrit son collègue reviewer Antoine Daniel, visiblement endormi à cause de l'alcool vu sa position et le fait qu'il portait toujours ses lunettes mais de manière beaucoup moins droite. A sa gauche, une personne en costume de panda, endormi à plat ventre et qui ronflait assez fort.

Après de brefs réflexions, Mathieu se souvint de comment ils en étaient tous arrivés là. Ils étaient au bar pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Antoine dans un bar quelconque de Paris. On y avait réuni plusieurs amis de ce dernier, puis les fans avaient commencé à venir les voir pour quelques autographes, photos puis pour au final faire la fête. Et c'est un Mathieu bourré qui avait hurlé "Tous chez moi !" donnant ainsi rendez-vous à beaucoup de personnes dans son appart. Pour le reste, trou noir.

Sentant son ventre grogné et un mal de tête se pointer, il décida de ne pas rester au lit et enjamba comme il put le corps des gens étendus par terre pour pouvoir rejoindre sa cuisine. Il remarqua de nombreux fans qu'il connaissait vaguement à force de discuter sur Internet et des collègues Youtuber avant de s'approcher de la cuisine. Lorsqu'il entendit des chuchotements plus ou moins forts, il s'arrêta, les sourcils froncés.

 **_ Les mecs, on aurait pas du le laisser sortir…**

C'était clairement la voix d'Alexis, connu sous son pseudo Link The Sun sur la toile. De qui parlait-il ?

 **_ Non mais attendez, y'a que moi qui est surpris qu'il en arrive à là ?!**

Kriss prit la parole cette fois, un peu plus fort, ce qui lui valut des "chuuuut" pour qu'il baisse d'un ton. Qu'est-ce qui se passait par ici…?

 **_ C'est bon, paniquez pas ! On a appelé les flics, ça devrait aller, ils vont nous le ramener !**

Cette fois, c'était Alexis Lloyd, son collègue dans l'émission et musicien, qui avait parlé. N'y tenant plus, Mathieu entra dans la cuisine et les regarda.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** _Demanda-t-il curieux en allant vers sa machine à café._

Il s'arrêta en chemin en voyant les yeux ronds comme des billes de ses amis, ne comprenant pas leur surprise face à son entrée dans la cuisine. Il hésita un long moment avant de bouger et de se servir une tasse qu'il posa sur le plan de travail.

 **_ Quoi ? Ma gueule de bois vous dérange ?** _Dit-il avec un petit rire nerveux._

Les trois hommes semblèrent revenir à eux et ils se lancèrent un regard comme pour savoir qui allait parler. Visiblement, c'était à Alex de parler. Il soupira, inspira profondément avant de souffler.

 **_ Tu… T'es déjà rentré…?**

 **_ … J'viens d'me lever y'a deux minutes,** _dit-il en fronçant les sourcils._

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau, comme si Mathieu venait de dire une absurdité.

 **_ Bon, je sais encore ce que je fais, je suis pas gâteux bordel de merde !** _S'énerva-t-il_

 **_ Calme-toi Mathieu,** _commença Alexis en soupirant avant de regarder les deux autres youtuber et de reprendre._ **On pense juste que…**

_ **Que quoi ?** _S'impatienta Mathieu face à l'hésitation de son ami._

_ **Est-ce que tu es vraiment schizophrène ?** _Demanda brusquement Kriss qui sortait de son silence._

La question le prit de court. La réponse était non, bien sûr, mais il fut surpris que ses amis en doutent encore.

 **_ Bah non… Vous êtes encore sous LSD les mecs ou quoi ?**

Alors qu'il allait boire sa tasse pour se donner contenance, Alexis l'en empêcha et la reposa. Mathieu fronça les sourcils, totalement perdu. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pendant son sommeil ?

 **_ Vous me faites flipper les mecs, il se passe quoi là…?** _Dit-il sur un ton inquiet_

 **_ Tu es parti y'a cinq minutes de la maison, en costard, la clope au bec, les lunettes de soleil sur le nez et tu nous as dit clairement que tu allais "te faire quelques chattes" sur le bord de la route.**

Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Il était parti en mode Patron dans les rues de Paris pour aller violer une femme ou couchée avec une prostituée ? Non, attendez, il venait de se lever et ses amis l'auraient vu revenir s'il était rentré.

 **_ … Vous n'avez pas retenu ce type qui est clairement un psychopathe ?** _Réalisa-t-il, un peu ahuri._

 **_ On pensait que c'était toi, mec… Et bourré, t'es pas le mec le plus dangereux au monde,** _avoua Kriss avec une grimace pincée._

Même si Mathieu fut un peu vexé de ce commentaire, il savait que ce n'était pas faux. Il n'était pas bien musclé, pas très grand et probablement bourré.

_ **On a appelé les flics pour leur dire qu'un de nos potes avaient disparu et qu'il était probablement saoul,** _commença Alexis._ **Une fois qu'ils … Mais attends, si tu es rentré…**

 **_ Je ne suis jamais sorti,** _articula Mathieu en l'interrompant._

 **_ Mais on te jure que c'était toi Mathieu !** _Dit un peu plus fort Alex._

Il soupira en se pinçant l'arrêt du nez et se retourna, prêt à retourner dans la chambre pour éviter cette conversation plus que ridicule. C'est alors que le choc le figea sur place.

Devant lui, baillant d'un air adorable et encore endormi, la tête appuyée sur le mur, le Panda se tenait là. Le vrai Panda. Lui, dans le costume. Ce dernier se redressa, lui adressa un petit sourire avant de s'avancer vers le meuble de cuisine et de s'y asseoir. Il fixait Mathieu et pencha la tête sur le côté en voyant la tête choquée de ce dernier. Il releva les yeux et vit exactement les mêmes fasciés sur les collègues du jeune homme qu'il avait habituellement pour hôte. Il ouvrit alors de grands yeux et dit d'une voix presque incrédule :

_ **Genre, vous pouvez me voir…?**

Les amis se regardèrent, sous le choc. Si le Panda était là et que Mathieu l'était aussi, c'est que c'est le Patron qui traînait dehors. Le vrai Patron de SLG.

* * *

 **Woh le suspeeeeeeeens !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! N'hésitez pas à me faire une review pour donner votre avis et si vous avez repérer des fautes d'orthographes ou de grammaire par exemple !**

 **Je vous attends au chap. 2, d'ici portez vous bien, tchao bye bye !**

 **Bisous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola les gens !**

 **Chap. 2 ! Un chouia plus long que les autres, mais rien d'exceptionnel !**

 **Alors, qu'arrivera-t-il comme péripétie à notre pauvre Mathieu ?!**

 **Bonne lecture :P**

 **Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, of course.**

 _Alex : Alexis Breut_

 _Alexis : Alexis Lloyd_

* * *

 **_ Comment ça tu ne peux pas le contacter ?!**

 **_ Tu crois quoi ?! Que je me suis engagé une dizaine fois chez différents opérateurs pour offrir des téléphones à des personnalités multiples inexistantes ?!**

Mathieu hurla, s'arrêtant de faire les cent pas et regardant Alex qui venait de lui demander s'il pouvait communiquer avec le Patron. La réponse était bien évidemment non. Comment Mathieu pouvait-il communiquer avec quelqu'un qui n'existait pas ?

Entre temps, sous la panique, ils avaient tellement hurlé à la mort que la plupart des gens qui venaient toujours juste de sortir de leur torpeur éthylique avaient préféré s'en aller ; non sans maugréer à l'encontre des jeunes garçons. Seuls certains bien endormis restaient encore dans le salon.

 **_ Mathieu, faut qu'on trouve un truc,** _dit avec inquiétude Alexis._ **Si c'est vraiment le Patron, net et sain d'esprit, qui est sorti dehors, on est dans la merde.**

Mathieu soupira et se massa le crâne. Il se tourna et observa le panda qui se tenait dans son coin, dans la cuisine, toujours assis sur le meuble. Il n'osait visiblement pas s'approcher. Mathieu remarqua par la même occasion que ses amis s'étaient assis sur le canapé ; son occupant ayant fui lors des hurlements de panique ; et qu'il tournait en rond sous leur nez. Il soupira et se massa le visage.

 **_ Putain, c'est quoi cette merde…?** _Marmonna-t-il._

Il retira son visage de ses mains lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant le Patron rentrer nonchalamment et poser sa veste sur le porte-manteau comme si de rien était. Il regarda Mathieu et eut un grand sourire en coin.

 **_ Bah tiens, gamin, t'es réveillé ?**

Il s'approcha et lui donna une bonne tape sur l'épaule qui faillit faire tomber Mathieu en avant. Il regarda les trois amis de ce dernier totalement choqués, la mâchoire presque à se décrocher. Il ricana et retira ses lunettes pour les nettoyer, regardant Mathieu.

 **_ J'vois que tes potes se réveillent tout aussi bien que toi de leur cuite. A croire que vos mâchoires sont tellement anesthésier par l'alcool que vous ne sentez plus rien !**

Il ricana de nouveau de sa voix rauque et s'avança vers la cuisine. Il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils en voyant que les garçons le suivaient du regard. Que Mathieu le regarde, ok, c'était son créateur. Mais les trois idiots du village, ça s'était inédit. Il regarda Mathieu qui aborda une mine furieuse maintenant que le choc était passé.

 **_ … Attends, ils me voient là gamin ?**

 **_ Oui, ils te voient !** _Grogna Mathieu d'un air sombre._

Immédiatement, le Patron remit ses lunettes. Le choc l'empêchait d'être en colère contre Mathieu qui n'avait même pas pensé à le prévenir. De toute manière, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Mathieu l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu dehors hein ?!** _Grogna-t-il, fou de rage._

 **_ Calme-toi gamin, pas sûr que tu veuilles te prendre une balle entre les deux yeux,** _menaça le Patron._

Et, en effet, il n'en avait pas très envie. Et vu que le Patron avait joint le geste à la parole, il se retrouvait avec une arme pointée entre les deux yeux. Il baissa la sécurité, haussant les sourcils. Mathieu le lâcha et recula de quelques pas. Le Patron eut un regard satisfait en poussant la sécurité et en rangeant son arme, avant de dire :

 **_ J'ai fumé une clope au rez-de-chaussée. J'aurais fait plus si j'avais compris que j'étais devenu "réel".**

Il fit de grands signes de doigts pour imiter les guillemets, se sortit une clope et la bloqua entre ses lèvres le temps de l'allumer. Il tira une latte et se dirigea vers la cuisine comme si de rien était.

 **_ Mathieu…**

En entendant la voix de Kriss, Mathieu se tourna. Il dut lever la tête car le présentateur de Minute Papillon s'était levé.

 **_ Si le Patron et le Panda sont dehors…**

Kriss n'eut pas à finir sa phrase. Mathieu comprenait très bien ce que sous-entendait cette phrase. Si le Patron et le Panda s'étaient détachés de son organisme, cela devait être le cas pour au moins le Hippie et le Geek. Il réfléchit un moment puis dit :

 **_ Je suppose qu'inconsciemment, j'ai attribué des zones aux personnages. S'ils sont persuadés de n'être vu par personne, ils ne vont pas sortir.**

Alors qu'il parlait, il avançait dans son appartement, évitant de perturber le sommeil des derniers endormis malgré le vacarme qu'ils avaient fait lorsqu'ils avaient recherché le Patron. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte. Il avança un peu jusqu'à la douche et sourit en voyant qu'il avait raison.

 **_ Bingo,** _dit-il dans un murmure en s'accroupissant._

Bien qu'il était encore surpris de voir ses personnalités en face de lui, il était heureux de les retrouver. Cela faisait ça en moins à chercher.

Le Hippie dormait, étalé dans la douche, un joint fini bloqué entre ses lèvres. Mathieu approcha doucement la main de son épaule et, une fois qu'elle fut dessus, il la secoua légèrement.

 **_ RHUBARBE !** _Cria le Hippie en se réveillant dans un sursaut._

Mathieu sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul. Le Hippie le regarda, essayant de reprendre ses esprits ; du moins, le peu de ce qui restait sensé ; et sourit en voyant son créateur le cul par terre.

 **_ Tiens, salut gros ! T'as bien dormi ?**

 **_ Hm… Oui,** _sourit Mathieu, décidant de jouer le jeu._ **Tu veux de l'aide pour te lever ?**

 **_ Ouais, gros. Dormir sur une licorne à deux bosses c'est pas confortable !**

Mathieu fronça les sourcils. "Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai créé bon sang…?" pensa-t-il en passant un bras sous les épaules du Hippie pour le soulever et l'emmener jusqu'au canapé. En voyant ses amis poussés un soupir de soulagement, il sourit.

 **_ Un de moins,** _dit Alexis en se levant pour laisser sa place au Hippie._

Ce dernier observa les amis de son créateur. Il semblait curieux à l'idée que l'on puisse le voir. Du moins c'est ainsi que le pensait Mathieu car le Hippie se rapprocha d'Alex et lui dit, droit dans les yeux :

 **_ Gros, il est passé où ton sourire de Joker ?**

Alex, surprit quelques secondes, éclata de rire, suivi bien vite par les autres. Le Hippie ne comprit pas pourquoi ils étaient tous hilares, justifiant dans sa tête qu'ils en avaient trop pris avant de se recaler dans le canapé et de s'allumer un nouveau joint.

 **_ Bon,** _reprit Mathieu après s'être calmé,_ **maintenant le Gamin.**

Il tourna sur lui-même, réfléchissant. Son ordinateur était là, dans le salon, ainsi que sa console. Il fronça, se trouvant dans une impasse. Où pouvait se trouver ce môme ?

Puis, le déclic. Il courut dans sa chambre et observa vaguement les dernières personnes qui y dormaient. Puis, il courut rapidement dans la direction opposée, jusqu'à son manteau, sous le regard ahuri de ses amis qui se demandaient sérieusement ce qui prenait tout à coup au présentateur de SLG. Il fouilla dans ses poches à tâtons et ouvrit la bouche en "o" avec un air choqué en les observant de plus près.

 **_ Mathieu,** _demanda d'un ton hésitant Alexis qui s'était rapproché._ **Tout va bien…?**

Mathieu releva la tête vers lui, l'air abasourdi, la bouche grande ouverte.

 **_ Le Gamin…,** _bégaya Mathieu._ **Il a fugué…**

Alexis ouvrit de grands yeux et observa ses deux compères qui eux se faisaient un face-palm. Quand est-ce que cette situation allait cesser d'empirer de secondes en secondes ?

 **_ … Bon,** _Alexis reprit, d'un ton calme._ **Voyons les choses du bon côté : il est pas dangereux, il est pas super costaud… Ca devrait aller vite pour…**

 **_ MAIS IL A MON PORTE-FEUILLE ! LE GAMIN S'EST TIRE AVEC MES CLES D'APPART' ET MON PUTAIN DE PORTE-FEUILLE.**

Ok, là, ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

* * *

 **Pauvre Mathieu, je lui en fais voir des vertes et des pas mûres :')**

 **Alors ?! Où est le Geek ?! :D Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à me balancer en review vos hypothèses, ainsi que si vous avez quelconque faute de grammaire / orthographe dans ce chapitre. Encore merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Pour la suite et savoir où est le Geek, il faudra lire car seule moi sait où se trouve le Gamin mwahahaha !**

 **Je vous offre des bisous, cordialement !**


	3. Chapter 3

**BONESOUARE !**

 **Chapitre 3 ! Beaucoup de surprises là-dedans, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Merci pour les hypothèses données, j'étais contente de les lire :D Cependant, aucune ne correspond à ce qui attend notre pauvre Mathieu.**

 **Le chapitre est légèrement plus long que les autres, mais j'ai tellement pris de plaisir à l'écrire que je suis pas étonnée !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _Alex : Alexis Breut_

 _Alexis : Alexis Lloyd_

* * *

Lorsque son téléphone sonna, Mathieu cessa de ronger le peu d'ongles qu'il avait et décrocha brusquement, se levant du canapé sur lequel il s'était assis.

 **_ Vous l'avez ?!** _Avait-il hurlé avec un peu d'espoirs._

 **_ Non… Désolé…**

Il se rassit en poussant un souffle désespéré. Il passa une main sur son visage en écoutant son ami lui dire qu'ils étaient sur la route du retour et qu'ils avaient observés tous les endroits possibles ; gares, salons d'arcade, boutiques de jeux-vidéos, rien.

 **_ Désolé, Mathieu…**

 **_ T'en fais pas, Alex, ça va… Rentrez-vite…**

Il sourit un peu, comme s'il leur souriait à eux, puis il raccrocha. Assis à côté du Hippie, il patientait, attendant le retour de ses amis.

Ils étaient partis avec le panda à la recherche du Geek pendant que Mathieu gardait le criminel et le Hippie à la maison. Il ne voulait pas laisser ses collègues youtubers seuls avec le Patron et il ne voulait pas que ce dernier sorte dehors. Alors, il avait du rester, bien qu'il tenait à retrouver sa dernière moitié et mettre fin à cette galère.

Un mouvement à sa droite lui fit relever la tête. Le Patron venait de sortir de la cuisine et il s'assit près de lui, lui tendant une tasse de café. Mathieu se souvint alors qu'Alexis n'avait pas voulu qu'il en boive une gorgée ce matin. Il prit la tasse en remerciant son double, un peu surpris de la gentillesse de ce dernier, hésitant presque à boire. Le Patron remarqua son hésitation et grogna.

 **_ Ca va, gamin, c'est du café ! J'ai pas foutu une merde dedans pour te gauler et me barrer d'ici !**

Mathieu soupira et prit une gorgée. Il releva les yeux lorsqu'il vit Antoine sortir de la chambre, en boxer (oui carrément), s'étirant et baillant en grimaçant. Le youtuber osa passer une main dans ses cheveux diaboliques, posant son regard sur son ami et ses doubles de lui-même. Visiblement, cette vision le dégrisa rapidement et il fit une tête admirative.

 **_ Mec, tes fans font des cosplays super géniaux ! On dirait toi !**

Le Patron ouvrit de grands yeux aux propos d'Antoine Daniel avant d'éclater de rire et de regarder Mathieu.

 **_ Gamin, tes amis, y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'a…**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il entendit un gros boum derrière lui. Mathieu, qui fixait au départ le Patron lorsque ce dernier lui parlait, se pencha pour voir ce qui venait de se passer. Antoine venait de s'écrouler sur le sol. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et accourut vers lui en ordonnant au Patron d'aller chercher de l'eau et un sucre.

 **_ Woh, Antoine !** _Dit-il en le secouant._ **Ca va ?**

En voyant que ce dernier revenait à lui, Mathieu fronça les sourcils.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, mec ?**

 **_ Y'avait le Patron juste à côté de toi… Mais genre je le voyais et…**

 **_ Tiens gamin, ton eau et ton s…**

Encore une fois, le criminel fut interrompu par Antoine qui, dans la panique, avait poussé un petit cri en se redressant brusquement.

 **_ PUTAIN, C'EST QUOI CETTE MERDE ?!** _Hurla Antoine._

 **_ Bah écoute, je te répondrais bien que je suis au courant de tout ça, mais j'en sais rien.**

Mathieu expliqua la situation à Antoine qui, après quelques minutes à fixer le Patron avec surprise - ce dernier lui rendant son regard avec un certain sourire en coin -, finit par hocher la tête et regarder son ami.

 **_ Donc, en résumé, tu t'es réveillé en ne sachant pas ce qui se passait et, maintenant, les gars sont partis en ville pour trouver le Geek qui s'est tiré avec…**

 **_ Avec mon portefeuille et mes clés,** _compléta Mathieu en hochant la tête._

 **_ Attends deux secondes gamin… Comment ça "avec mes clés" ?**

Le regard des deux youtubers tombèrent sur le visage du Patron qui exprimait l'incompréhension la plus totale.

 **_ Bah… Le Gamin s'est tiré avec mon portefeuille et mes clés d'appart…**

 **_ Ca se peut pas gamin.**

Le Patron fouilla dans la poche arrière de son jean et sortit le trousseau de clé avant de lui balancer sur le torse. Mathieu les rattrapa de justesse et fronça les sourcils en les observant. C'était bien ses clés.

 **_ L'appart était fermé ce matin, alors j'ai pris tes clés et j'ai ouvert.**

 **_ ET TU POUVAIS PAS LE DIRE PLUS TOT ?!** _Hurla Mathieu, totalement hors de lui._

 **_ Euh… Moi je vais m'habiller,** _dit Antoine d'une petite voix, ne voulant pas assister à la dispute._

Alors qu'il se glissait entre les deux personnalités et partit vers la chambre l'air de rien. Ca n'avait pas l'air de déranger les deux hommes qui se fixaient comme s'ils allaient s'étriper dans la seconde.

 **_ Ca fait une heure qu'on cherche le gamin dehors et toi tu pouvais pas dire que c'était toi qui avait les clés ?!**

 **_ De un, j'avais pas entendu que vous cherchiez les clés, alors tu te calmes gamin ! De deux, il y a eu une masse de monde qui est sortie en même temps ce matin. Il aurait pu en faire partie et se barrer ! Je te rappelle qu'il y avait pas ton portefeuille dans ta veste et ça, c'est pas moi qui l'ait.**

Les grognements du Patron, bien qu'énervant Mathieu, étaient véridiques. Même si le Gamin n'avait pas les clés, il avait probablement fugué avec le portefeuille pour s'offrir un jeu hors de prix que le youtuber ne voulait pas s'offrir parce qu'il était un peu juste ce mois-ci. Il se calma donc et soupira, se passant la main dans les cheveux. Mais où pouvait être ce môme…?

 **_ Euh Mathieu…?**

Ce dernier fronça à la voix hésitante qui l'appelait depuis la chambre. Mathieu y entra, suivit de son double maléfique, et vit Antoine torse nu, penché en avant à regarder sous le lit. Lorsque ce dernier sentit la présence de son collègue dans son dos, il se redressa et l'observa.

 **_ Je cherchais mon t-shirt mais finalement j'ai trouvé autre chose…**

Il fit un léger signe de tête vers le dessous de lit, à la fois inquiet et toujours un peu hésitant. Fronçant les sourcils, Mathieu s'accroupit avant de se pencher et d'observer sous le lit.

Le Geek. Il était là. Reniflant, en boule sous le lit, tremblant de peur et secoué de sanglots. Mathieu garda les sourcils froncés.

 **_ P-Pardon Mathieu…,** _il renifla._

Ce dernier sentit une pointe dans sa poitrine. Humilié le Geek en tant que personnage imaginaire était une chose. Le voir - et se voir - aussi fragile en était une autre. Il déglutit et se glissa doucement sous le lit, s'approchant du Gamin jusqu'à être proche de lui. Seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient.

 **_ Pourquoi tu n'es pas sorti…?** _Demanda doucement Mathieu, de peur qu'un ton plus brusque ne bloque le petit dans ses propos._

 **_ J-Je… Je t'ai entendu crier… Ca m'a réveillée en sursaut et … Et j'ai compris que tu étais très en colère contre moi… Alors j'ai eu… j'ai eu peur et je suis resté caché de peur que tu me frappes…**

Mathieu fronça les sourcils et inspira fortement par le nez. Il s'en voulait maintenant d'être aussi dur avec le Geek. S'il avait su que quelque chose comme ça arriverait un jour, il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Mais qui pouvait prévoir…?

 **_ Je suis désolé Mathieu…**

Le podcasteur soupira et s'approcha un peu plus de sa personnalité la plus fragile. Il l'enlaça tout doucement et la serra contre lui. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier pour se blottir contre son créateur et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son petit corps. Le pauvre Gamin était secoué de sanglots, serrant entre ses poings le t-shirt de Mathieu. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, ressentant une douleur dans sa poitrine, et murmura des choses rassurantes à l'oreille du Geek, caressant de manière hésitante son dos dans le but de le réconforter.

Une fois que le Gamer se calma, Mathieu se détacha doucement avec un petit sourire.

 **_ Ca va mieux…?**

 **_ Oui… Merci,** _osa le Geek avec un sourire timide._

 **_ Tant mieux… Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu as pris mon portefeuille si tu comptais rester caché ici ?**

Le Geek fronça les sourcils et dit de sa petite voix plaintive :

 **_ Mais j'ai rien fait moi !**

 **_ Hein ?** _Fit Mathieu en fronçant les sourcils._

La sonnerie de son téléphone l'empêcha de s'énerver contre le Geek - qui lui mentait très certainement. Il eut du mal à sortir son portable de sa poche - Mathieu est petit mais bon, faut pas abuser. Il réussit malgré tout et décrocha en voyant que c'était Alexis qui appelait.

 **_ C'est bon, j'ai le Geek,** _dit-il une fois le téléphone porté à son oreille, menaçant le Geek du regard - promettant ainsi qu'il saurait où est son portefeuille._

 **_ C'est plus un soucis.**

 **_ Quoi ?**

Mathieu était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

 **_ Comment ça "c'est plus un soucis" ?**

 **_ On cherchait pas la bonne personnalité au bon endroit…**

Avant que Mathieu n'ait eu le temps de comprendre de quoi Alexis voulait parler, la voix du Patron se fit entendre dans la pièce.

 **_ Gamin… Si tu pouvais sortir de là avec le Geek qui pleure à s'en déshydrater, ça nous arrangerait, le touffu et moi…**

Mathieu fronça de nouveau et sortit de sa cachette, laissant le Geek sous le lit - ce dernier avait trop peur de sortir. Lorsque Mathieu se releva, face au Patron et à Antoine qui était le plus près possible du mur, il fronça et se tourna. Le Démon. Là. Juste devant son nez.

Mathieu sembla abattu. "Ah bah oui, quitte à choisir la voie de la connerie, autant la suivre jusqu'au bout…" pensa-t-il, le téléphone toujours à l'oreille, hésitant à bouger face au Démon qui l'observait silencieusement en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

Sa tête lui tournait affreusement. Mais jusqu'où cette vaste connerie allait ?! Combien ils étaient à s'être fait la malle hors de son corps ?! Il se sentait tel une carafe remplie à ras-bord : une goutte de plus et ça explosait. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'acheva le plus. Ce qui l'acheva, c'est la voix absolument insupportable qu'il entendit dans le téléphone au-delà des garçons qui semblaient littéralement se battre pour maintenir quelque chose en place.

_ **Mathieu, si tu ne dis pas à tes gorilles de me lâcher, je te jure que je te force à m'accompagner au dernier concert de One Direction !**

Là, c'était la goutte d'eau.

* * *

 **WOH WOH WOH, ON SE CALME ! Ca part en couilles chez Mathieu !**

 **Donc non, ce n'est pas le pauvre Geek qui avait volé le portefeuille ! Ca va barder quand les garçons vont rentrer !**

 **Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ou même si vous avez repéré une énorme faute quelle qu'elle soit ? :3**

 **POUTOUX SUR VOS JOUES !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello les gens ! ... Mais oui, c'est moi ! D: Vous savez ! La fiction "Dédoublement ?" et tout ça !**

 **Oui, ça fait un bail, j'en suis désolée vraiment... J'avais l'idée pour ce chapitre mais je n'arrivais pas à la mettre en place sans que ça fasse sens.**

 **Du coup, ce chapitre sera plus court que les autres mais je me rattraperai au chapitre 5 !**

 **J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis cette daube :D**

* * *

Lorsque tout le monde fut à la maison, assis dans le salon sur les sièges et chaises que Mathieu avait mis à disposition, le podcasteur renvoya chez eux les derniers invités avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de quelque chose. Puis, depuis dix minutes déjà, il tournait en rond, se rongeant les ongles, le regard fixé sur le sol. Personne n'osait parler. Une tension régnait entre toutes les personnes de l'appartement. Même le Patron se montrait silencieux, fumant une cigarette à la fenêtre.

 **_ Mathieu…?**

La voix de Kriss avait brisé le silence qui durait depuis dix longues minutes, ne le supportant plus. Mathieu s'arrêta et le regarda, un air un peu froid -bien qu'involontaire- sur le visage.

 **_ Et le Prof ?**

 **_ Comment ça "Le Prof" ?** _Souffla-t-il d'agacement en se pinçant l'arrêt du nez._

 **_ La Fille est là, alors pourquoi pas le Prof ?** _Reprit le plus âgé._

 **_ Le Prof est mort. La Fille, je l'ai viré. Du moins, c'est comme ça dans ma t…**

Tout à coup frappé par une illumination, Mathieu fronça les sourcils. Et si le Prof n'était pas mort… mais juste désactivé ?

Lorsque le Patron avait tiré sur le Prof dans l'épisode 58 de son émission, le Prof était réapparu bien plus tard sous forme de cyborg ; que MrFrisé avait réussi à faire buguer grâce à un paradoxe. Alors, Mathieu ne l'avait peut-être pas tué, mais juste éteint pour avoir la paix. Où pourrait-il ranger les choses qui ne lui servent pas ?

Alors que ses amis l'appelaient suite à son arrêt dans ses propos pour lui demander si tout allait bien, le podcasteur les ignora et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il fut bien vite suivi par la Fille et le Geek, curieux, et ses amis, inquiets. Seul le Hippie resta dans le salon, encore dans son trip. Ces derniers s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils virent Mathieu devant son armoire ouverte en train de tirer le Prof sous les aisselles. Ils s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de poser le Prof sur le lit.

 **_ … Donc, tu imaginais le cadavre du Prof dans ton armoire…?** _Demanda Alex, perplexe._

 **_ Non, pas le cadavre. Le robot.**

Il regarda tout ce petit monde derrière lui et soupira en voyant l'incompréhension sur leur visage.

 **_ Le Prof a été tué par le Patron et était revenu en cyborg. J'en ai déduis que j'avais du le désactiver, pas le tuer. Si je me sers de la science infuse du Prof, peut-être que je pourrais faire disparaître les…**

 **_ Woh, woh, woh !** _L'interrompit le Panda._ **Comment ça "faire disparaître" ?**

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Tout le monde savait ce que Mathieu voulait dire par "faire disparaître" mais les personnalités ne semblaient pas apprécier le terme. Le Geek partit en pleurant, suivi de la Fille qui voulut le consoler. Le Panda roula des yeux et quitta la pièce, comme déçu. Quant au Patron, il fixa un long moment Mathieu. Ce dernier ne savait plus quoi faire. Il regarda son double dont il ne voyait pas le regard derrière les lunettes. Il avait une drôle de sensation. Comme si le Patron était… Triste ?

 **_ ... Allez, gamin. On va trouver comment déverrouiller cette merde.**

Changer de sujet. Le Patron venait de changer de sujet. Mathieu déglutit mais n'insista pas. Il se déplaça vers le lit et tourna le Prof sur le ventre.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** _Demanda le Patron dans un froncement de sourcils._  
 **_ … Je ne sais pas,** _répondit Mathieu, hésitant._ **Je m'imagine que le truc pour redémarrer est une molette dans le dos. Et vu que mon imagination marche plutôt bien depuis tout à l'heure.**

Le criminel le fixa un moment avant d'hausser les épaules et de relever la chemise du Prof comme Mathieu lui demandait. Ce dernier vit une sorte de trappe qu'il ouvrit, lui présentant des fils emmêlés de façon complexe et une molette à tourner. Il la prit et la tourna brusquement vers le côté indiqué. Il ferma le capot et redressa ; toujours avec l'aide du Patron ; le Prof en position assise.

Ce dernier se rallumait. Déjà moins lourd car conscient, les yeux ouverts, il semblait se réinitialiser. Il prononçait tout un tas de codes, dont des chargements tels que la bibliothèque iTunes. Mathieu soupira de soulagement, content que ça ait marché, puis il se tourna vers ses amis.

 **_ Je suppose qu'un programme de cette taille va pas démarrer avant un moment. On a qu'à descendre et rejoindre les auAIE !**

Mathieu se tint le front en grimaçant.

 **_ Ca va Mathieu ?** _Fronça Antoine en posant sa main sur son épaule d'un air inquiet._

Il hocha et retira sa main de son front. Une petite tâche de sang couvrait sa paume. Il fronça les sourcils et tâta la plaie sur son front. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

 **_ Mathieu !**

La voix du Panda se fit entendre en bas, inquiet et paniqué. Mathieu fronça encore plus les sourcils et descendit précipitamment à l'étage du dessous. Le Geek se tenait le front en pleurant, la Fille ne cessant de s'excuser auprès de lui. Le Panda était accroupi devant le Geek en observant si rien de grave n'arrivait.

 **_ Il s'est passé quoi ici ?!** _Demanda Mathieu en s'approchant du Geek et en posant sa main sur son épaule._

 **_ Je te jure que j'en ai pas fait exprès,** _hurla la Fille, visiblement paniquée._  
 **_ Elle a ouvert la porte du placard comme une dégénérée et elle a valdingué dans le front du Geek,** _grogna le Panda._

Mathieu fronça les sourcils en regardant chacune de ses personnalités. Puis, lentement, il retira la main du front du Geek. Il saignait. Exactement au même endroit que lui.

 **_ … Là, on est dans la merde** , _déglutit Mathieu._

* * *

 **Honnêtement, je pense que si cette fanfiction devenait réelle, Mathieu me tuerait pour lui faire subir ça :')  
Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Des hypothèses pour la suite et la destruction potentielle des personnalités ? **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, je vous fais d'énormes poutoux tout gras ! N'oubliez pas une review pour qu'on puisse en discuter de ce chapitre :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**EH LES GENS ! C'est moi, de retour de vacances !**

 **Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas très convaincant, faute que mon inspiration s'en aille dans une autre fific que je vais publier aujourd'hui aussi !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous conviendra malgré tout ! Bonne lecture !**

 _Alex : Alexis Breut_

 _Alexis : Alexis Lloyd_

* * *

 **_ TU NE TOUCHES A RIEN !** _Hurla Mathieu pour la énième fois._

 **_ T'es pas drôle gamin !** _Avait ricané la partie la plus sombre de ses personnalités en s'écartant des plaques électriques._

Il n'en aurait rien fait, bien sûr, mais Mathieu ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Assis sur le canapé, la tête entre ses mains, il fixait ses genoux et martelait nerveusement le sol du pied. Lorsque l'on sonna à la porte, Alexis alla ouvrir. C'était Alex qui revenait avec Kriss, tous deux partis chercher des matelas supplémentaires. Car oui, n'ayant pas d'autres idées pour le moment, il fallait bien loger les multiples personnalités de Mathieu.

 **_ On pose ça où Mathieu ?** _Demanda Kriss en observant le salon._

 **_ Où vous trouver de la place…**

Mathieu semblait totalement dépité. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il devait attendre que le Prof réinitialise ses programmes avant de pouvoir engager quoique ce soit. Pour le moment, il devait se coltiner ses multiples personnalités tout aussi chiantes les unes que les autres.

Kriss et Alex posèrent les matelas aux quatre coins de l'appartement, essayant de laisser des passages d'un matelas à un autre, avant de s'essuyer le front coulant de sueur - c'était l'été tout de même.

 **_ Je vais devoir rentrer Mathieu,** _dit timidement Alex._ **Je dois rentrer pour 16 heures et, si je prends la route maintenant, j'y serais.**

 **_ Pareil pour moi, camarade,** _fit Kriss en faisant un salut digne de l'armée._ **Ma petite famille m'attend et je dois rentrer dans l'après-midi par le premier train. Ma valise n'est même pas faite.**

 **_ Moi aussi Mathieu,** _ajouta Alexis en se massant la nuque._ **J'ai carrément oublié que j'avais une chanson à préparer pour notre nouvel album.**

 **_ Vous en faites pas les gars,** _sourit Antoine en massant l'épaule de Mathieu pour le réconforter._ **J'm'occupe de notre nabot préféré !**

Mathieu se dégagea en grognant mais avait tout de même le sourire. Un petit point positif qui lui réchauffait un peu le cœur. Antoine lui rendit son sourire. Le podcasteur enlaça ses amis qui devaient repartir et les laissa s'en aller, vérifiant que toutes les personnalités restaient bien à l'intérieur.

Puis, sur conseils d'Antoine, Mathieu alla voir l'état du Prof. Il répétait un peu moins de codes, les chargements semblants plus longs.

 **_ Tu feras quoi quand il sera connecté ?** _Demanda le touffu à voix basse._

 **_ Je lui demanderais de faire des recherches pour rétablir tout ce bordel…**

 **_ Et ça va prendre combien de temps ?**

Mathieu ne répondit pas, fixant le double de lui-même. Il espérait que ce soit rapide. Cette sensation, au fond de sa poitrine, comme un creux qui aspirait tout ce qu'il y avait autour… Il avait l'impression que c'était lié à la dispersion de ses personnalités. Et il se sentait triste en conséquence. Il ne voulait pas rester dans cet état de semi-dépression.

Brusquement, le Prof se mit à faire de drôles de bruits. Il remua, secoua la tête vigoureusement, avant de la baisser. Mathieu crut à un court-circuit, s'étant écarté de la machine folle, mais ce dernier se redressa en grimaçant.

 **_ Mathieu…?**

 **_ Salut Prof…**

Expliquer la situation au Prof ne fut pas de tout repos. Entre les cris dans le salon qui le déconcentraient, le Prof qui le rectifiait sur des termes ou lui posait des questions sur des détails que Mathieu ne précisait pas et Antoine qui ajoutait son grain de sel, il fallut près de dix minutes pour arriver à cette conclusion du Prof :

 **_ Donc, tu veux que je fasse des recherches afin d'annihiler de manière définitive tes personnalités, dont moi ?**

 **_ Non. Je veux que vous reveniez dans mon organisme,** _répéta Mathieu._

 **_ De manière définitive,** _répéta le Prof._

Voyant que Mathieu ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, le Scientifique poussa un soupir agacé et répondit.

 **_ Et bien, c'est simple, Mathieu. Si tu dis que tu ne nous voyais pas lorsque nous étions à l'intérieur de toi, tentant d'interagir avec ta personne, cela veut dire que nous existons que sur papier, lors de ton émission. Si tu nous forces à retourner dans ton organisme - ce à quoi je ne m'opposerai pas - et que ce processus est définitif, tu nous détruis.**

Le schizophrène n'avait pas vu le problème sous cette angle. Bien sûr, les personnages existaient sur papier, mais pas dans sa tête en tant que personnalités multiples. Ce qui veut dire que les ramener à "l'intérieur", c'est les détruire d'un point de vue "vital". Il ressentit une petite pointe dans sa poitrine en pensant qu'il allait procéder à une sorte de meurtre, puis se souvint que ce n'était que des créations. Elles étaient ingérables, pas faites pour exister dans la vie réelle. Sa décision était prise. Le Prof vit la conviction de Mathieu dans ses yeux et poursuivit.

 **_ Très bien. Mais pour procéder à mes recherches, j'aurais besoin d'un ordinateur disponible et d'un lieu calme pour pouvoir être concentré.**

Mathieu écouta les bruits à côté, baissant les yeux pour se concentrer. Le Geek pleurait en hurlant au Patron de le laisser tranquille, le Patron hurlant à la "peluche" de le lâcher, cette dernière hurlant que s'il ne foutait pas la paix au Geek, il n'hésiterait pas à se battre. Le Youtuber releva le regard vers son double le plus intelligent et ils se comprirent. Doucement, leur regard glissèrent vers Antoine.

 **_ … Ah non ! Pas chez moi** ! _S'époumona le jeune homme._ **Je vais dire quoi à mes parents si le Prof vient à la maison ?!**

 **_ Je vais l'habiller comme moi. On justifiera qu'il ne parle pas - pour ne pas trahir sa voix - parce qu'il n'a plus de voix.**

L'idée tenait la route. Antoine grimaça, pas très convaincu, mais Mathieu fit une moue adorable qui fit qu'il accepta - non sans grogner - la proposition. Mathieu sourit et se leva, s'apprêtant à préparer des affaires pour que le Prof se change. Mais, brusquement, il reçut une violente douleur au niveau de la tempe. Il bascula et chuta, sur le point de s'évanouir. Il entendit Antoine l'appeler avec inquiétude et il vit le Prof le tourner avant de sentir ses yeux se fermer lourdement. Il crut entendre le Panda entrer en demandant ce qui se passait puis paniquer, mais il n'en était pas sûr. De toute manière, il était totalement assommé.

* * *

 **Aouch ! Pauvre Mathieu... Petite review pour me dire ce que vous imaginez pour la suite ? :)**

 **Bisous !**


	6. Chapter 6

***arrive dans son armure faite de coussins et de couvertures* Bonjour ?**

 **Oui, ça fait trèèès longtemps et, EN PLUS, je reviens avec un chapitre pourri. Il ne m'inspirait pas vraiment, étant donné que c'était la mise en place de l'appartement au service des multi-personnalités et du coup... C'est chiant, à lire comme à écrire...**

 **Je m'excuse par avance des fautes, car je n'ai vraiment pas relu...**

 **Pour ceux qui lisent Pizzaman, ça devrait arriver, ainsi qu'un Crossover de quelques chapitres Webshow / Beyblade.**

 **Voilà, "bonne" lecture ! *retourne dans son bunker***

 **Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi, blablabla.**

* * *

 **_ Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Panda ?!**

 **_ Je me suis défendu ! Patron voulait me faire avaler un de ses cachetons un peu louches !**

 **_ Bah bravo ! Tu vois le résultat ?!**

 **_ Mathieu…**

Mathieu se sentit émerger, comme s'il avait dormi pendant des jours. Il avait la tête lourde, les paupières lourdes, tout son corps lui paraissait peser plusieurs centaines de kilos. Il grimaça, essayant de remonter sa main jusqu'au linge humide sur son front qui lui collait à la peau.

 **_ Mathieu ! Mathieu je suis désolé !** _S'approcha le Panda en le voyant bouger._

 **_ Ne bouge pas, sombre idiot !** _Résonna la voix du Prof._

 **_ Qu… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** _Bégaya-t-il._

Il sentit quelqu'un l'enlacer en reniflant. Le Geek, probablement. Il ne l'enlaça pas.

 **_ Panda a assommé le Patron,** _répondit Antoine qui s'assit près de lui._ **Il a totalement oublié le fait que ça pouvait t'assommer aussi.**

 **_ Pour une fois que c'est pas moi,** _marmonna la Fille._

 **_ Le Patron… Il est où ?**

 **_ Je l'ai installé dans le canapé,** _répondit le Geek qui se cala plus contre lui._ **Il a la tête sur les genoux du Hippie.**

Mathieu hocha mollement la tête et voulut se redresser. Le Geek se poussa, alors que le touffu et le scientifique l'aidaient à s'asseoir. Il se sentait encore un peu assommé - avec un puissant mal de crâne, mais il avait besoin de s'asseoir. Malgré tout, il gardait les yeux fermés, sentant le soleil l'agresser même sous ses paupières. Il maintint d'un geste las le linge sur son front.

 **_ Vous pouvez y aller…,** _murmura-t-il à Antoine et le Prof._

 **_ Tu es sûr Mathieu ?** _Questionna son ami dont on entendait la surprise dans la voix._

 **_ Oui… Maître Panda va fermer à clé et me la donner. Je lui fais confiance.**

Il ne vit pas le Panda rougir à ce compliment mais il le sentit se dandiner auprès du lit. Malgré tout, le touffu hésita. Pas le Prof.

 **_ Si je me concentre uniquement sur mes recherches, je devrais avoir fini dans une semaine. D'ici là, je te souhaite de ne pas mourir avec tous ses maladroits qui t'entourent.**

Il entraîna le Panda et Antoine hors de la pièce. La Fille les suivit, assurant qu'elle allait prendre une douche pendant que tout le monde était encore assommée. Le Geek resta à son chevet, immobile, ce qui agaça Mathieu qui finit par ouvrir l'œil. Il s'apprêtait à lui marmonner d'un ton désagréable "Quoi ?" mais il remarqua qu'il était à genoux et qu'il tenait un bol sur ses jambes.

 **_ … Je me suis dit que tu voudrais du café à ton réveil. C'est ta boisson préférée… Mais ça fait longtemps que j'attends, alors c'est sûrement froid.**

Le podcasteur le regarda et sourit un peu face à cet acte de gentillesse. Il ne reviendrait jamais sur sa décision de supprimer les personnalités - pour des raisons plus ou moins diverses et évidentes - mais il appréciait le Geek de sa façon maladroite de vouloir aider les autres. Ce dernier sourit d'ailleurs timidement en voyant son créateur sourire, se disant que c'était un bon début. Il tendit le bol et Mathieu décida de le prendre et d'en boire une gorge. Semi-froid. Mais bon, c'est l'intention qui compte non ?

 **_ Merci, gamin,** _dit-il en souriant et en posant le café sur la table de chevet à ses côtés._

Il lui épargnait le constat du café froid, de peur de le décourager dans son bonheur naissant. Le Panda revint en sautillant et déposa les clés sur les cuisses de Mathieu.

 **_ Ils sont partis. Comme tu as dit, j'ai fermé la porte à clé.**

 **_ Personne n'est sortie durant mon malaise ?**

Le Panda sembla réfléchir, levant les yeux au ciel avec une moue pensive, avant de le regarder de nouveau et de secouer la tête.

 **_ On est autant que lorsque tu nous as trouvé.**

Le Youtuber hocha la tête et rangea les clés dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Puis, silence. Il retira le linge de son front et regarda ses deux personnalités qui semblaient aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

 **_ … On installe les lits et on fait des plans de qui dort où ?**

Les deux personnalités semblèrent enthousiastes et le chanteur apporta à son créateur une feuille de papier.

Il y avait trois matelas : deux de chaque côtés de son lit et un dans le salon, entre la télé et la table basse qu'ils avaient accolée au canapé pour faire de la place. Le canapé fut considéré comme un lit lorsque le Geek rappela que le Hippie traînait dedans depuis le début de cette galère.

Le Geek fut mit avec le Panda dans le salon - Panda en grand défenseur du jeune homme.

La Fille serait seule dans le matelas à gauche de son lit - même si elle n'en était pas vraiment une, c'était un rapport d'intimité garçon / fille.

Sur le troisième matelas - et bien qu'il ne dormait probablement pas - on décida de mettre le Démon - qui avait disparu lorsque le Patron avait essayé d'attraper le gosse.

Enfin, pour le Patron, sa place était évidente : avec Mathieu. Cela pouvait paraître saugrenu, mais si on y réfléchissait, pas tant que ça : le Patron a été créé pour être un criminel. La seule personne pour qui il a le plus de respect est et reste son créateur. De plus, ils avaient des caractères qui ne s'entrechoquaient pas et ne risquaient pas de terminer sur une bagarre, contrairement au Panda par exemple. Enfin, Mathieu avait un sommeil relativement léger à cause de son addiction au café. Si le Patron se levait en pleine nuit pour faire quoique ce soit, Mathieu se réveillerait, peu habitué à partager son lit avec une personne qui sort en plein milieu de la nuit.

Après y avoir réfléchi dix petites minutes supplémentaires, le plan de la chambre fut fixe. Mathieu se sentait déjà un peu moins patraque mais il se sentait désespérément en manque de sommeil. Il bailla lourdement en s'étirant le plus possible.

 **_ J'ai besoin de dormir les gars,** _soupira-t-il lourdement._ **Vous pourriez ramener le Patron pour que…**

 **_ Pour que quoi gamin ?**

Tous sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers le chambranle de la porte. Le Patron se massait la tête en grognant d'un air pas très content. Immédiatement, le Panda se réfugia le plus possible contre Mathieu, courageux mais un peu effrayé quand même.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, la peluche ?** _Grogna le Patron de sa voix rauque._

 **_ Je… Ne me fais pas de mal,** _bégaya-t-il, plus très confiant pour le coup._ **C'était de la légitime défense et…**

 **_ Calme-toi, la peluche. J'te ferais payer plus tard.**

Mathieu fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la réaction du Patron. Le Panda hésita même à sortir de sa cachette. Quant au Geek, il ne bougeait pas, de peur qu'un de ses gestes attire le regard du criminel sur lui.

Cependant, il n'en fut rien, et il n'y eut pas plus de soucis. Antoine était repassé rapidement dans la matinée avec des sacs chargés de course - ce qui était ingénieux puisque Mathieu n'avait pas de quoi nourrir un régiment de multi-personnalités. La fin de la journée ne se résuma donc qu'à aménager l'appartement pour tous, nourrir la petite famille et s'assurer que le Patron n'essaye pas de faire avaler à qui que ce soit une substance abrutissante.

Au final, ce fut une calme journée. Mathieu, trop fatigué, n'avait pas eu à gérer des personnalités hyper actives, elles-mêmes relativement bouleversées par les événements récents. C'est donc bien tôt que Mathieu alla se coucher en compagnie de sa nouvelle famille.

Il ne se réveilla qu'au milieu de la nuit lorsqu'il sentit que le Patron ne se trouvait plus dans le lit. Brusquement inquiet, il se redressa dans le lit en grimaçant et sortit de la couverture, se glissant lentement vers la sortie de la chambre tout en essayant de ne réveiller personne. Il se précipita dans le salon malgré tout et rechercha ce dernier. Il le vit bien vite, à la fenêtre du balcon, cigarette à la main. Rassuré, Mathieu se permit un souffle de soulagement, avant de s'inquiéter de nouveau. Que faisait le Patron debout à cette heure ? Il ne l'avait jamais imaginé avec des insomnies jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il s'approcha donc, croisant les bras pour se couvrir de la fraîcheur de la nuit - il se bénissait d'ailleurs de porter un t-shirt avec son boxer - et s'installa près de son homologue qui ne pipa mot. Ils restèrent un moment avant que Mathieu ait un violent frisson qui lui donna un spasme relativement visible. Il se frotta les bras, regardant la rue vide à cette heure de la nuit, avant de sentir que l'on posait une chaude veste sur ses épaules. Il fronça et observa le Patron désormais uniquement vêtu de son boxer noir.

 **_ Tu… Tu n'as pas froid ?**

 **_ Tu as plus froid que moi,** _répliqua-t-il aussi sec._

Mathieu le fixa un moment avant de s'emmitoufler dans cette veste qui s'avérait être plus chaude que prévue et de poser la fameuse question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

 **_ Tu fais quoi debout à cette heure ?**

 **_ Tu poses trop de questions gamin,** _dit-il en soufflant la fumée de la latte qu'il venait de tirer._

 **_ Patron,** _soupira le podcasteur,_ **je te connais, tu es une de mes personnalités, je veux pas que…**

 **_ Je suis rien du tout pour toi gamin,** _le coupa le criminel en le regardant brusquement._

Mathieu sursauta et le regarda, fronçant les sourcils et resserrant la veste autour de lui, mal à l'aise face à cette accusation et le regard lourd de reproches du Patron derrière ces barrières de verres teintés.

 **_ Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu ne savais même pas qu'on existait. On était rien. Et tu veux nous renvoyer dans ce rien.**

 **_ Vous n'êtes pas fait pour ce monde,** _soupira doucement Mathieu, desserrant un peu la veste qui lui tenait un peu trop chaud._

Le criminel ne répondit rien et jeta sa cigarette finie par-dessus le balcon. Il savait que Mathieu avait raison. Ses personnalités avaient été créées à partir de caricatures poussées à l'extrême. Elles n'avaient jamais été faites pour réellement exister et heureusement.

Ils se turent pendant un long moment, n'ayant rien à se dire. Le youtuber fut interpelé par un frisson qui le parcourut. Ne comprenant pas d'où venait cette source de froid qu'il ressentait alors qu'il était bien au chaud sous la veste, il tourna instinctivement la tête vers le Patron, comme pour lui demander une explication qu'il n'aurait probablement pas.

C'est alors qu'il le vit frissonner. Le Patron avait froid. Il avait froid et il ne s'en plaignait pas, n'essayait même pas de récupérer sa veste. Le brun fronça les sourcils. Il avait créé chez le Patron quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Un homme qui ne se plaignait jamais, qui ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses.

 **_ Tu d'vrais rentrer gamin,** _finit par dire le Patron sans quitter des yeux la rue._ **Tu seras crevé demain.**

 **_ Et toi ?**

Le Patron le regarda et sourit en coin, un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon, mais rien de mauvais non plus.

 **_ J'vais rester ici, un peu. Garde la veste, je rentre dans dix minutes.**

 **_ Patron…,** _commença Mathieu en lui tendant la veste qu'il avait déjà ._

 **_ Garde - la - veste,** _grogna-t-il d'un air menaçant._

Mathieu déglutit, hocha lentement la tête et partit lentement vers l'intérieur.

 **_ Gamin ?**

 **_ Oui ?** _Se retourna-t-il, un peu trop fort._

 **_ Chhht !** _Grogna le Panda qui se rendormit presque aussitôt_

Le jeune homme s'excusa et ils attendirent un peu avant de reprendre.

 **_ Te laisse pas convaincre. Tu dois nous supprimer.**

Il n'attendit pas qu'il lui réponde qu'il se tourna de nouveau vers la rue. Une boule dans la gorge naquit chez Mathieu. Il allait les supprimer. Définitivement. Et il devait le faire. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette culpabilité naissante et entra dans sa chambre pour retourner se coucher. Mais la culpabilité le rongeait et, cette nuit-là, Mathieu passa l'une des pires nuits de sa vie.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà. Il est nul et LE PIRE c'est que c'est je crois l'un des plus longs chapitres de la fic...**

 **Bref, si vous voulez donner votre avis, postez une review !**

 **Encore merci de votre patience, j'vous bisous smack !**

 _Merci à toi, Peter Queen, pour ta review sur ma fiction. J'espère qu'en phoque affamé depuis maintenant un mois et 21 jours, je t'ai offert une rasade suffisante de morue_


End file.
